


Umino's Dream

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Fiction, Flash Fiction & Vignettes, Literature, Romance, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: Umino dreams of a rather... intense encounter with a strangely familiar looking princess. Edited to use the original Japanese names.





	Umino's Dream

    Umino walked forward through the darkened, ornate hallway with great purpose. Not even the sight of the earth shining in the night sky could distract him, for he was here to see his truest love. As he reached the door to her chamber, he stopped and knocked, eagerly hoping that his princess was inside. The door opened slowly and revealed a young woman who looked almost identical to Usagi, except she was a bit older and wore a long, elegant white dress along with a single tiara.  

    “Oh Melvin it's you! Please come in!” she said, ushering him in eagerly.

    “Of course, my Princess,” Umino replied, entering the room as she looked the door behind him.

    “Oh please, there's no need to be so formal around me... we are lovers after all, just Serenity will do,” she replied, sitting down on the edge of her bed and motioning for him to join her.

    “That's right, I just got so used to all the formality, I almost forgot.”

    “Well I hope you didn't forget about being a good lover. Let's check on that shall we...” she said, looking at him seductively before leaning forward and kissing him passionately. He quickly let himself sink into the kiss, placing his hand on the back of her head, and allowing his tongue to mingle with hers. 

    After some time of this, the two broke and Serenity said, “It seems that you haven't forgotten completely, would you like to take things to the next level?”

    “Of course I would Serenity!” he replied eagerly.

    “That's just what I wanted to hear,” Serenity replied with a smile, as she rose to her feet.

    As she stood there, she undid a few strings on her dress, causing the whole thing to drop to the ground, leaving Umino free to look at all of her beautiful form unobstructed. 

    “I swear, you get more and more beautiful each time I see you Serenity.” 

    Serenity chuckled in reply, “I could say the same about you, how about you stop torturing me and let me look too.” Umino quickly obliged and stood up, removing his clothes as well, with Serenity liking her lips with each new section of bare flesh that was revealed. “Now that's what I've been waiting for.” she said, as he removed his underwear, leaving him totally exposed. 

    Their lips then met again as they both moved back to Serenity's bed and sat down, moving closer and embracing each other as their tongues were free to explore each others mouths once more. Eventually, all of this was too much for Umino to handle, and his erect member quickly rose up and prodded against Serenity's stomach.

    Serenity withdrew from the kiss and spoke playfully, “It looks like you're certainly excited. That's good, so am I.”

    She starred deeply into his eyes as she moved herself up to his lap, carefully lining up their genitals before moving down, slowly allowing him to enter into her. Once he was all the way inside, she began to move her hips, moaning loudly with each thrust. Umino was overwhelmed with pleasure, it was very warm inside of Serenity, and her every movement sent shivers of ecstasy down his spine. He then squeezed both of her breasts tightly, causing her to let out a small gasp of excitement before he took her right breast into his mouth, and began to gently message her now very hard nipple with his tongue. This made her moan ever louder and louder while also speeding up quite significantly (which in turn, made her moan even louder than before). After some time of this heavenly bliss, Umino felt a very distinct sensation rising from his lower half, and he knew that it was almost time.

    “Serenity, I'm close!” he struggled to say through his now very labored breathing.

    “I am too, let's come together!” Serenity shouted happily.

    Almost immediately after that, the pair reached their climax, and they let out a cry of sheer pleasure that was surely loud enough to awaken every last resident of the castle. Immediately after this, Serenity began to feel a bit weak from the experience, and quickly dismounted from Umino, rolling onto her back beside him as all of his warm semen began to gush out of her. 

    “Well, I guess my fears were unfounded, you're still the best lover a princess could ask for,” Serenity said, still short on breath.

    “Anything for you, my princess,” he responded in a playful tone.

    Serenity chuckled again, “Well I certainly hope so, because I want to do a lot more of that with you.” The two then kissed one more time, before she continued. “Before that can happen though, I think I need to take a little nap, and you need to wake up.”

    Umino felt a sudden sense of panic before he felt his eyes open, and he awoke in his bed back home. All of that had been a dream, a very pleasant dream, but a dream nonetheless, and now he had to deal with the fact that his underwear was now soaked due to the rather... pleasurable nature of that dream. Thankfully, it was Saturday, so he wouldn't need to hurry a long to get to school on time. He got up, got a fresh pair of clothes, and headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

    As he cleaned himself up, he couldn't help but be fixated with the dream he'd just had. That princess was clearly meant to be Usagi, though he had no idea why he kept calling her “Serenity”. Granted, Usagi wasn't a princess in real life either (though she was certainly beautiful enough to pass for one, even if she was a bit lacking when it came to grace), so maybe it was all just part of the fantasy. Regardless, he's given up on Usagi being anything but a friend to him, she was simply way too far out of his league. 

    He sighed as he heard a knock on the bathroom door and his mother spoke, “Umino dear, there's someone on the phone asking to speak with you.” 

    “Alright mom, please tell them to hold, I'll be out in a second,” he responded.

    As he finished up and headed down the hall towards the phone, he couldn't help but feel nervous, if it was Usagi, this was going to be extremely awkward. 

    “Hello?” he asked, picking up the phone.

    “Hello Umino, this is Naru, are you free today?” Naru responded, filling him with relief.

    “Um yeah, what for though, I thought you were sick or something, you haven't really been at school lately, are you okay?”

    “Yeah... I just had to get over something pretty tough... but I'm better now, and I was wondering if you'd like to go down to the park with me, it'll be good for me to clear my head.”

    “Sure thing Naru, I can be over there in about ten minutes!”

    “Great, I hope to see you there, bye!” Naru finished.

    “Bye.” Umino said before she hung up and he did the same on his end. This seemed normal enough, but Umino couldn't shake the feeling that she sounded a bit... nervous on her end, and this whole trip to the park sounded awfully similar to a date. He dismissed it though, Naru was his friend, but she had no interest in him, why would she? This must simply be something for her health and Usagi simply couldn't come so she asked him instead. And with that, he picked up two pieces of toast and headed down to the park, completely unaware of Naru's true intent. 


End file.
